A Night on the Town
by imanactordealwithit
Summary: the title as nothing to do with the story. anyway nico is looking for a place to sleep and is being stalked by some one. Duh.duh.duhhhhnn! read and see what happens. WRITER'S BLOCK AND LACK OF INTEREST THIS STORY IS ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples! I'm back with a new story! This is a one shot but if you want another chapter I'll be happy to write one. REVIEW! One word is all I ask. No mean ones saying I suck though or else I'll cry DX. Anyways happy reading and enjoy XD. **

**Disclaimer: I depressingly enough do not own batman or the pjo books… men…**

Late one night I was walking through the streets looking for a place to crash. Being the son of Hades I can sense things and something about town definitely felt off. The more I tried to shrug off the vibe the more my instincts told me to be on edge. I finally got smart enough to look at the names of buildings to figure out where I was. Finally I saw Gothem City Hall.

"Oh, shit!" I muttered upon realization of my current location. I had heard about Gothem. A bunch of freaks were supposed to live there, half of which are half-bloods who use their powers against the mortals. I continued walking, too tired to shadow travel to a safer location. I finally came upon a nice looking park. I found a grassy spot under a tree and fell asleep.

When I woke up it was still dark and the moon was high in the sky. I muttered a curse under my breath. 'Why the hell am I such a freaking insomniac?' That was when I felt it. A pair of eyes watching, analyzing my every move.

"Hello?" I said trying not to sound like a kicked puppy. "I know your there and I suggest you show yourself unless you want a sword hilt sticking out of your stomach. " I threatened.

That's when I got tackled. The person in question managed to steal my sword knock me to the ground and get my hands behind my back. 'Oh great' I thought 'the curse of Gothem got me too.'

"Who the hell are you?" the attacker said from behind my back.

"I'm the guy who was sleeping peacefully under a tree until you so rudely tackled me to the ground!"

"Killer sword you got there. Not every dead-beat sleeping in the park has one of those. Who do you work for!?"

It dawned on me that I was talking to someone who couldn't possibly be older than me. His voice was too high.

"Who are you and who do you work for!?" He asked again, now slightly more annoyed "Penguin, Joker, Ivy, Rid-"

"I don't know what you're talking about! I wasn't doing anything. A better question is who are you!?" I could feel my anger building.

"Who am I?" the boy said sounding utterly befuddled. "Are you serious? Ummm… I'm Robin the Boy Wonder."

"There's a title," I mocked " I don't see what makes you so wonderful."

"You really don't know who I am?"

"No, why would I?"

Surprisingly he let me up. I spun around to see him and I choked. 'What on the gods' Earth!?' the person standing before me was wearing a red vest, green undershirt, green pants, a black and yellow cape, yellow belt, and a mask. I honestly wanted to ask why he was wearing so many Christmas colors but all I managed to get out was "uh…ha…wah…?"

He cracked a smile. "Haven't seen a super before, have you?"

"A what?"

" A super. It's my nickname for everyone involved with The Justice League."

"The what?"

"Dude, you don't know anything! What, do you live under a rock?"

'Oh the irony' I thought " uh…no…"

"whatever." he said shaking his head "Hey wait! You never answered my question!"

"Which one?"

"Who the hell are you!" he said with more urgency. " Oh, Batman would kill me if he found out how easily I got distracted and- "

"Who?" I asked quizzically

"Never mind answer the freaking question!"

"Ok, ok." I said quickly, sensing the sudden hostility in his voice. "I'm Nico di Angelo."

"Well Nico, I'll be keeping an eye on you. No person with a sword like that can be good news."

With that he was gone. I smiled to myself 'Finally, someone weirder than I was!'

** Guys give me _PROMPTS_! I really need some. I'll write anything! Anything! Just give me inspiration! Pm me and I'll try to write your idea! Even If I don't know what show or book or whatever you want me to write on ill spark note it. Please I'm desperate for prompts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I had a couple people request a new chapter. So idk if this is any good but here it is chapter 2 of my supposed one shot. BTW if you are in love with batman go on you tube and check out **

"**Holy Musical B man" it is glorious. **

"Robin where have you been? You were supposed to be home two hours ago!"

"sorry batman. There was just this creepy kid and I had to see who he was. He had a sword and the shadows were following him" Robin said in an empty attempt to explain himself.

"you should have called. What if he worked for the Joker or Ivy, or any of them really. I couldn't stand to lose you." Batman said with more emotion than robin was used to. Not knowing how to react robin just nodded and was dismissed to his room.

XXXXXXXX

"Robin. Robin? Did I seriously just get beat by a guy in spandex named Robin? Wow Nico, you've gotta get your act together. What would dad say?" He asked himself before lowering his voice in to his best impression of Hades. "Nico, you are a disappointment. Had your sister been in your place she would have kicked Robin's ass. You will never be as good as your sister, failure." With that he heavily sighed and sat down on a bench. "yeah maybe dad's right… I am a failure." He chuckled to himself, but not a happy, amused chuckle. One that a person makes when they are trying not to cry. "Oh well," He said on the verge of a mental breakdown "I'm the son of Hades. I should get used to disappointment." Finally he couldn't hold it in any longer and cried himself to sleep.

XXXXXX _2 days later _XXXXXXXXXX

"Bruce? Bruce?!" Robin called when he awoke one morning. He walked into the kitchen. "Alfred? Have you seen Bruce?"

"Mr. Wane? Why, I don't recall him coming home last night. Not to worry Master Richard. He is Batman after all. He'll be home eventually." The old butler tried to assure the young bird.

"Okay… If you say so." He practically whispered. "I'm gonna go on patrol tonight. Maybe I'll see him while I'm out."

"if you see it as a good idea I see no reason to object." Robin took that as a yes to patrolling by himself. He hugged the old man and ran out of the room to go and get ready for school.

"Yes I finally have a night to prove myself. Hmm. I should find that kid again. What was his name again? Pico, Nano? No, no it started with an N. N… Ni… NICO! Yes that was it. Maybe I'll find Nico and see if he has anything to do with Batman's absence. Worth a shot." He walked over to his window and looked over to the city in the distance. "till tonight Goth Boy, you can't fool a Grayson."

**XD thanks for reading. As always leave a review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! God, it's been a while. Sorry. Idk what happened I think I became uninterested in the story but I started back up again. I always forget how much I love writing until I start again. **** Anyhow I was requested not to make this story all lovey dovey so it won't be. Just a plain adventure crossover. As always happy reading and leave a review please. Im sorry if I haven't replied to your review. Im an awkward person and have trouble socializing (not really) but I'll try to respond to any reviews I get. **

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Batman, Robin, or the pjo books**

'Wow… the moon is huge tonight.' Nico thought to himself. 'Perfect for summoning the dead' Nico had just finished digging a hole big enough to be used for a summons. He was able to find a spot among the trees that was completely concealed and rater hard to get to. He had been digging for the better part of the day and was finally satisfied with his ditch. He sat down for a moment to regain his energy before beginning the chant when he suddenly sensed a presence similar to the one he felt on his first night in Gotham. The leaves rustled and his head snapped to the left. "Ok. I know it's you. You can come out now.

Suddenly a voice materialized behind him. "Who are you talking to?"

"AHHHHH…. I mean… hi." Nico said trying to cover up the fact that he screamed.

"No time for formalities Goth Boy I need to ask you something." Robin said in all seriousness.

Nico was instantly on guard and thoroughly annoyed. "What is it with you and questions? Who? How? What? Why? _Di immortales_, just stop!"

Only slightly taken back Robin was able to reply calmly to the outburst. "I ask questions because it's my job. My mentor is the best detective in the world and… that's actually why I'm here. You see he didn't come home last night and I figured since you're… you know… living in the shadows of central park you might have seen something." His voice was more pleading than irritated despite Nico's previous comment.

"That's a weird assumption. And you know you're very proud of this 'mentor' guy you keep talking about. Who is he again?"

"Uh. Batman?" Robin said sill bewildered by the fact that Nico had no idea who he was.

"Are you pulling a prank on me?"

"What? No! Seriously my mentor is bat man and he went missing recently so if you don't mind id like your help."

"My help?" Nico scoffed trying to hide that fact he was great full someone needed him "What for?"

"Well… ok this may sound creepy but I swear it was just a safety precaution. I've been watching you for the past couple days and I've noticed that shadows will follow you and occasionally bug dogs and snakes will try to attack you but then they vanish. I think you have powers Nico. Ones like I've never seen."

Nico tensed. He knew Robin was catching on to the fact that he was, well, different, but he never thought he would figure it out this quickly. How was he supposed to tell a teenage crime fighter in rainbow spandex that he was the son of Hades! The Hades! "Yeah well- I… I don't know what you're talking about…" Nico mentally cursed himself for his lame attempt at lying but really would you blame him? He was still awestruck at the fact that Robin had figured it out so quickly. The mist should have hidden everything.

Robing, sensing the hesitation in Nico's words, decided to resort to reverse phycology. "Oh, gee. That's too bad. I thought you really had something. Thought you could help me you know. I can tell the world's been hard on you. Don't you think this could be your chance to prove yourself?"

Nico stood in silence studying the grass in front of his feet then slowly looked up. "If I tell you there is no going back. You will know things most mortals pass off as mere myth. Keep it a secret, and I'll help you find you mentor.

"um you said 'mortals" like… you aren't one…"

"Well umm… yeah, I can control shadows, talk to the dead, and travel anywhere in the world through the dark. Now that you know my powers let me re-introduce myself. Hi, I'm Nico di Angelo son of Hades."

**I want very happy with this chapter but tell me what you think. Im also having extreme writers block for this story so im up for any suggestions of what you gus want to see happen. I aim to please **** LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I updated quickly cuz I had an emotionally stressful week and needed an outlet. Ok so I got home from acting class and was home alone, I went up to my room to find my hamster dead. Ok… so I went over to my computer to check the cast list for the one act play festival at my school, I didn't get casted. Then my internet crashed, then I found out my grandmother was in the ER. Yeah… not a good week at all. Anyway here is the next chapter. Sorry I just felt that the world should know of my traumatizing Thursday :P. I'm not happy with this chapter but I hope you enjoy anyway, sorry it's so short. **

Silence. Utter silence was all that came after Nico's introduction. Robin kept opening and closing his mouth in an attempt to talk but nothing came out. Nico, slightly annoyed by the reaction, decided to break the awkward silence.

"Ok. So. Now you know… You're not gonna tell anyone, right? "

Robin, still stunned, managed to stutter a sort of response. "Uh, yup. Now I, umm. No tell."

"Dude. I have no idea what you're saying."

"I, uh, sorry." Sighed the exasperated bird. "It's just… The Hades?"

"Uh huh. My satinistic (made up this word) style and personality suddenly make sense now huh?"

"Well, I guess but you're not, I don't know, and evil sadistic bastard like I thought a son of someone like Hades would be."

"Oh you're one of those people." Nico scoffed.

"Yes, I'm one of _those_ people. Can you blame me? Your dad basically rules hell. But, you don't strike me as the kind of guy who would wear black, constantly I mean." Robin said in an attempt to defend himself.

Nico softened. No one had ever questioned his use of the color black before but, he was glad Robin did. 'Well,' he thought, 'somebody might as well know.'

"You're right actually. I don't like wearing black. It's really just to appease my father. I have to put on this whole act in order to keep up his 'reputation'. He likes my sister much more than me. In his eyes I'm just the ungrateful second choice who was lucky enough to live. I figure wearing the clothes he approves of is the easiest way to keep him from blowing me up." Nico explained, voice hitching and tears rimming his eyes. He wiped his face with the back of his hand and took a deep breath. Finally, he turned back to the colorful super who was still staring at him speech less. "Let's go find this mentor of yours. I have a feeling this is going to me an interesting night."

Robin nodded and reached for his grappling hook. Nico smiled put up a hand and smirked. "Ah, I don't do flying, but I have another idea. Are you scared of the dark?"

**I have no idea where to go from here, who has batman, or what's gonna happen. Im open for suggestions so let me know. If no one responds ill just… idk what I'll do so please give me feedback. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello to all of you who are still reading. You will be happy to know that this week was much better than last week and I'm writing! See that's like 2 chapters in one week! See what happens when you review? I write more so if you like this story for some reason. ( I just don't think I can write very well) then please leave a review or a prompt. I reply to all reviews too! Pm me if you have any questions about the story or any ideas of where it should go from here. Happy reading :)  
**

Darkness and silence was all that greeted Batman when he regained consciousness. His belt was gone and he was tied in some sort of ropelike substance. He couldn't put his finger on it in his dazed state but the chords seemed familiar in texture. It wasn't until his eyes had adjusted to the dark that he realized what they were.

"Vines…" he whispered to himself. "Ivy." He said with distaste. It suddenly came to his realization that there were most likely cameras watching his every move, making sure he didn't try to escape. He decided speaking aloud may not be the wisest choice in this situation.

'How did I get here?' he mentally questioned himself. Has he pondered tis question brief flashes of the night before went running through his head. How he said goodnight to Robin and made a promise to be home by 4am to Alfred. Beating up a thug trying to steal an old lady's purse. Ivy caressing his cheek… WAIT!

"What?" he said aloud utterly stunned by this memory. He thought harder 'ok, Bruce, what happened next?'

'So she was caressing my cheek and… and… then she kissed me? That doesn't make any sense why did I let her _kiss_ me. That shouldn't have happened and anyway I have better control over my emotions than that. Unless,' Batman thought 'unless… oh…' he mentally sighed hanging his head. 'That stupid flower pollen powder she has. When she kissed me the powder probably knocked me out. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Uck, I hope Robins ok.'

XXXXXXX meanwhile XXXXXXXX

"Are you sure the Penguin has him?" Nico asked quizzically. They were walking through downtown Gotham arguing over which villain to inspect first.

"I think so… or…"

"Or what?" Nico whined.

"Or maybe it was the Joker?" Robin asked this question to himself rather than his gothic companion "no, no."

"Ok no offence but these so called 'super villains' have really awkward names. Joker, Penguin, Riddler, Poison Ivy , Two Fa-"

"OH!" Robin yelled cutting Nico's list short. "Poison Ivy! I didn't even think of her. Yeah let's check her first."

"Is she tough?"

"Nah. Not compared to the Joker or anything. Is she dangerous? Yes. But really all you need to beat he is a weed whacker. That sword of yours should work pretty well."

"I think I've heard of her. She can control plants hand has like seductive powder stuff right?"

"Yup that's her. Are you ok? You look even paler than usual." Robin asked only slightly worried.

"Yeah, it's just, I think she's a demigod. I heard of a girl who was kicked out of camp for misusing her powers. She would lift cabins off their foundations and over grow the strawberry fields. By the time they finally had the nerve to make her leave the place looked like a jungle. I believe her mother was Hegemone."

"Um, wow you do your research. That sounds like Ivy… who is Hegemone exactly?"

"Oh, sorry. Hegemone is the goddess of plants, specifically their blooming. Ivy's powers seem to fit pretty well."

The boys were so interested in their conversation, neither one realized they had made it to the docks.

"Huh." Robin quipped "That went by fast. Ivy hides out in a ware house about a block from here."

"Perfect. Let's go get her." Nico said with new determination. " And if worse comes to worse we can always call her mom."

**Ok so yes ****Hegemone**** is a real goddess. A reviewer, who I think has THE BEST name ever, asked me if I could not have Ivy be a daughter of Demeter and ta da! I found another goddess that actually, in my mind, sounds more like Ivy's mother than Demeter, and how many of you actually knew she existed? Your welcome your Greek mythology knowledge has been slightly broadened! **


End file.
